Old, Young Love
by PansycakeHere
Summary: Tris and Tobias broke up 14 years ago after Tris found Tobias cheating on her with Nita, his co-worker. Tris was pregnant with Tobias baby. This is set when their kid is beginning high school, little does Tris know that Tobias is a teacher at the high school. Tris was 19 when she found Tobias cheating. Modern Day. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, PansycakeHere! This is my first fanfiction. I really hope you like it. Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

Tris POV

It has been 14 years since I found Tobias cheating on me.

_Flashback_

_I was visiting Tobias at work after my doctors appointment. __I had just __found out that I was pregnant . I was very excited, but scared to tell Tobias about the baby. I didn't know if he would want to keep it. What if he didn't want to keep it? What if he left me? These thoughts went through my head and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Tobias' office. I somehow mustered up the courage and opened the door. I was not expecting to see Tobias' coworker Nita swapping spit with my fiancé. I knelt down on the floor and cried. Once the first sob came out of my mouth, Tobias and Nita turned around. I looked into Tobias' eyes and saw a mixture of sorrow, pity, and anger. Before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth I said, "How could you! I loved you! We're over!" I stood up and threw my engagement ring at my ex-fiancé's head, then running out of the office as fast as I could. __As I was running, I heard heavy footsteps following me. I heard Tobias yelling at me to come back and let him explain. I never looked back._

_End of Flashback_

I still miss Tobias to this day, but I still have a reminder of him. I kept the baby that I was going to tell Tobias about. His name is Alexander Andrew Prior. Alex is about to start high school at Divergent High. Alex is very popular. He is very social and is very handsome. Alex still doesn't know who his father is, only that every year on this day, I sob my eyes out because of him. Sometimes I wish that my life didn't turn out this terrible, that one day I'll just wake up from this nightmare and have Tobias back, but then I don't want to wake up. Sometimes I just want to spend quality time with Alex, and forget that Tobias ever left me. Forget all my troubles and just be there for my kid.

After thinking about that, I need to get up. I get out of bed and go wake up Alex. I go to his room and see him laying there. I walk over and see his blonde hair all scuffed up and dark circles under his eyes, probably texting until late again. I shake his shoulder and he just grumbles,  
>"5 more minutes." I then decide that I have to take drastic measures. I go into the kitchen and get a bucket with ice cold water. I then go back to Alex's room and dump the contents onto his head. He then wakes up screaming. He looks over at me with his dark blue eyes and I feel a pang in my chest. I quickly shake it off and say, "C'mon! You have to get up so you can register for Divergent High today." He quickly gets up and ready, while I go to the kitchen and make a signature breakfast, bacon and eggs. Once we inhale out breakfast I go and get ready.<p>

**Page Break**

I am done getting ready and Alex and I get into my Black SUV. After a 10 minute drive to the school, we get out and go into the school, getting ready to register Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Sorry about the confusion earlier with chapter two if you got the email. I accidently reposted the first chapter. Anyway, on with the story. Don't forget to review!**

Tris POV

As we walk into the school, I am surrounded by other high schoolers and parents. As Alex and I wait in line for our turn to register, we talk about what after school things he wants to do. He said that he wanted to do basketball and track. A few minutes after talking about this, we make it to the front of the line. We walk up to the lady at the desk with a nametag that says, Miss. Matthews. She has on a blue blazer and a seemingly permanent scowl. We sit at the chairs in front of the desk and Miss. Matthews has an expectant look on her face. "What is your child's last name?" She asks without looking up. "E- Prior." I say, forgetting that our last name isn't Eaton anymore. She hands me some forms to fill out and hands Alex his schedule. After I fill out the forms, look over at Alex. "What's your schedule look like?" He hands it to me and I read it.

**Alex Prior**

**Freshman**

**Locker #646**

**Combo- 12-34-50**

**Science- Miss. Matthews: Room 161**

**Math- Mr. Max: Room 176**

**Off Hour**

**Music- Mrs. Wu: Room 234**

**Lunch: Cafeteria**

**Art- Mrs. Wu: Room 234**

**Off Hour**

**P.E.- Mr. Eric and Mr. Four: Gym**

After finishing looking at Alex's schedule I pass it back to him. We stand up from the chairs and say thank you to Miss. Matthews. She replies with a forced smile. As we walk away from the registration desk, we decide that we should go around the school making sure that Alex knows his way around.

**Page Break**

We are almost done with our loop around the school. We already went to Alex's locker and tested it out so he would be prepared. We just have to stop by the gym. As we are walking towards the gym I hear a familiar voice. I stop and look around, while Alex looks at me with confusion. I look around again and decide that we should just go to the gym. While we are walking towards the gym I hear a voice shout, "TRISSY!" I turn around and am face to face with the biggest pansycake on earth. Also know as Uriah. I run over to him and give him a bear hug. I haven't talked to him in 14 years because when I found Tobias cheating, I ran away. I really missed all my friends, but then I remember why I left in the first place. I come back to reality as I see Uriah looking at me. I realize he probably asked me something, most likely why I have been gone so long. "What?" I ask. "Why were you gone for 14 years?" Uriah replies. I always imagined how I would tell my friends and family why I left for this long period of time, but I never actually thought that I would have to ever face this moment. "TobiascheatedonmeandIranaway." I say with one breath. He looks at me quizzically. "What?" he says. I take a deep breath and repeat, "Tobias cheated on me and I ran away." He looks at me with pity and confusion. "Why would Tobias do that? What's weird is that when you disappeared, he blocked everyone out, including Zeke." He says. That confuses me. Why would Tobias even care if he was the one who cheated on me? As I think this I forget that Alex was standing there the whole time. "Who's Tobias?" Alex asks me. I sigh and reply, "Your father."


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school just started up again and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Anyway I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I'm not sure if they are very good. If you have any ideas on how to make this story better, please PM me. This chapter is set in Tobias' Point of View, so I hope you like that, and thank you to katherina6886 for the shoutout. Check out her stories, they are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Divergent series.**

**Tobias POV**

14 years ago today, my life crumbled before my eyes.

_Flashback_

_I was working in my office, not focusing on work. Tris was at a doctor's appointment and I was worried sick. Lately she has been acting up and she is getting morning sickness. As I drift off into la-la land, I don't even notice my office door opening. I look behind me and see none other than my slutty co-worker, Nita. You see Nita has always liked me and has tried many times to break Tris and I up. However, she has never succeeded, until today. "How's your work going?" She asks with a seductive smile. I don't reply, just ignore her. The next thing I know, I am being handcuffed to my desk chair. I whirl around and see Nita's make-up caked face coming toward mine. I try to push her away, but she handcuffed both my hands to the back of my chair. The only way I could get out is to raise my hands above my head. I start to raise my hands, but before I can I feel rough, lipstick covered lips on mine. I struggle and try to swallow the bile that is rising in my throat. As I'm about to break free of this horrible situation, the door bursts open. I look and see Tris standing there. "How could you! I loved you! We're over!" Tris draws there hand back and I feel a pain on my forehead. I look on the floor and see Tris' engagement ring. I look up and see that Tris has run. With all the strength I have with no use of my arms, I push Nita off of me and swing my hands over my head. They are still handcuffed, but that will have to do. I run out the door and see Tris' petite, running figure and start sprinting towards it. I yell for her to come back and let me explain, but Tris doesn't even look behind her. I keep running, but she is too fast. She's gone._

_End of Flashback_

That day has haunted my dreams more than my abusive father ever had. That day I lost the love of my life and I haven't seen her since. I heard from Uriah that when he went to Tris', the house was empty. She disappeared, and it's all my fault. More than anything, do I wish to take that day away, and have Tris back, but I know that it is too late. By now she is probably married to another guy, with all the children she ever wanted. While I'm here being my emotionless self, wishing to have Tris back, knowing in the back of my mind that I never will.

I get out of bed and decide to be productive. After the whole Nita accident happened, I quit my job at the office and decided to be a high school gym teacher. Not my best decision, but I would do anything to get away from the slut that took the best thing in my life away from me. I walk into my kitchen and make some toast. I really need to go grocery shopping. After my boring breakfast, I go into my room and change, getting ready for the day ahead of me.

**Page Break**

When I get to the school for registration, I am met with lots of parents and lots of high school kids. I circle around the crowd that has gather and stalk over to my office in the gym. As I'm walking there, I hear a loud voice shout, "TRISSY!" And with that one word, my heart swells.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I might do Tobias' point of view for the next chapter, I'm still not sure. Again, if you have any ideas, PLEASE PM ME! Don't forget to review!**

**-PansycakeHere**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm back again. Well anyway, you know what to do. Read, review, favorite, follow, and PM. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent; all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias' POV**

_Previous: As I'm walking there, I hear a loud voice shout, "TRISSY!" And with that one word, my heart swells._

I follow the voice to find Uriah hugging a petite, blonde haired girl, while a teenage boy is standing off to the side awkwardly. I quietly creep towards them. I hide behind one of the brick walls in the hallway so I can get a better view of them, but they can't see me. Since I took such a long time walking over here, I didn't hear part of their conversation. The only thing I hear is Tris say, "Your father." At this confusion enters my mind. Uriah is this kid's father? Is this Tris' kid? Did Uriah and Tris have a kid? After shoving these questions to the back of my mind, I look back over at them and see that the kid has a confused look on his face. I expect him to ask more questions, but he runs away from Tris. Tris runs after him and Uriah just stands there. I decide that it is best if I talk to Uriah first. I walk up to Uriah and the minute I am about to ask him about Tris, he punches me square in the face. "What was that for?!" I shout at Uriah. "For cheating on Tris." He states. "I didn't cheat on her!" I object. "Really, because from the story I just heard from Tris, you did." He says. I decide that I should tell him my side of the story.

**Page Break**

"So let me get this straight. Nita handcuffed your hands behind a chair, made out with you against your will, Tris walked in, and then you basically let her run off for 14 years?" He clarifies. "Pretty much." I reply. "I must get Fourtris back together, even if it takes all the dauntless cake in the world!" Uriah runs around screaming. I decide to let him go on his little screaming rampage and walk to my office. When I get there, I see many people checking out the gym, but the only people that stand out to me are the boy and Tris. I decide to not let Tris know that I am a teacher here yet. I think that if I just hold off until the end of the year, then I will reveal myself and Tris can't take the boy out of the school. My plan might work as long as two things don't happen…

1. The boy is not Tris' kid and she is just registering him for a friend

2. Tris finds out my identity before I tell her and she moves away forever again

As long as those things don't happen, then I think that my plan will succeed.

**Tris POV (from when Alex runs away after figuring out Tobias is his dad)**

"Your father." Right as those two words escape my mouth, Alex is sprinting away from me as fast as he can. I start running after him, leaving Uriah and my worries behind me, just trying to catch up with my kid. I run around corners, trying to keep him in my sight, when I realize that he is running to the gym. I get strange looks from parents, but I ignore them. I take the shortcut to the gym and see Alex standing by the bleachers, trying not to be seen by me. With his back to me, I run up to him and tackle him to the ground. Since Alex did not see me coming, I winded him. He looks up and sees that it is me. He quickly gets up and tries to run away, but I am too quick. I grab his wrist and turn him around, "what's wrong?" I ask. "I want to meet dad." He says. _You can't meet him. He'll hurt you just like he did me. _"Do you want to know the real story of how your father and I broke up?" I ask him. He nods his head yes, not being able to process words. I start to tell him about how I had just finished my doctor's appointment, already feeling tears prick my eyes. _No Tris, he won't hurt you anymore._

**Page Break**

After telling Alex about what really happened, he looks at me with a great amount of pity. I really hate when people give me pity, even if it comes from my own son. "Do you want to go sign up for some clubs now?" He nods, still processing what a horrible man his father is. We walk over to the track booth and start to sign Alex up. Do you ever have that feeling where someone is watching you? That is what I am feeling right now. I casually look behind me and gasp. I did not expect them to be here.

**Who is Tris wondering about? I'm sorry if this chapter was horrible. I really didn't know what to write. I think that I will do the rest of Alex's registration in the next chapter, and then I will do his first day of school. If you have any ideas of how to make this story better, don't be afraid to PM me or review. Thanks for all of your support! **

**-PansycakeHere **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger and not updating. I've been really busy with school and all that other 'great stuff'. Remember to review! I hope to get lots of reviews on this update! Anyway, on with the story.**

_Previous:_

_Do you ever have that feeling where someone is watching you? That is what I am feeling right now. I casually look behind me and gasp. I did not expect them to be here._

**Tris Point of View**

"CHRISTINA?" I scream out with joy. "TRIS!" she yells back. We run towards each other and collide with a huge hug. Suddenly Christina pulls away. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN TRIS?! YOU'RE GONE FOR FOURTEEN YEARS AND THEN SUDDENLY YOU SHOW UP!" she screams out with anger. "I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do." "Heck yes you do!" she says. "Okay, look. I have already explained this story so many times today, but here goes. Tobias cheated on me and I ran away, but I was pregnant with his kid. Oh ya, Christina meet Alex, my son. Alex meet Christina, my best friend." I say gesturing with my hands. "You ran away with Tobias child? Did he know?" Christina asks. "No, when I got back from my doctor's appointment, learning that I was pregnant with his child, I saw him cheating, ran away, and never looked back." I say.

Christina looks at me with pity and I hate it. I hate that Tobias cheated on me. I hate that I never got the perfect life I dreamed of. I look back up and realize that I zoned out. "Hey Alex, do you want to meet someone?" Christina says, directing her attention to my son. "Who?" Alex asks her agnostically. **(For those of you who don't know, agnostically means skeptically.) **"A friend." She replies. I look at her with a questioning look in my eyes. She knows that I would not want to see Tobias, but that I need to. I'm about to stop her when she walks up to a teenage boy. "Alex, I would like you to meet Noah, my son. I think you guys will get along." She says while introducing him. Noah has her dark brown hair and celery green eyes. "Hi, I'm Alex." My son introduces himself. "Noah, as you just heard." Noah replies. He and Alex walk off toward the track booth to sign up. I'm glad Alex has made at least one friend.

"You have to tell him." Christina says. "Who?" I ask, obviously knowing the answer. "Tobias, duh." She replies. I want to tell her that I would rather die than see that man again, but part of me want to know what became of him. Uriah had said that he shut everyone out when I left, but was that really true? "Yes." Christina said. "I said that out loud?" I say. She nods in reply. We walk over to our two boys who have decided to move to the basketball booth. I think to myself, _Alex and I will be fine here._

**Tobias Point of View**

As I'm watching Tris, I see her make eye contact with someone. I look at where her eyes are directed and see Christina. I forgot that her son, Noah, was starting at Divergent High this year. I start to walk around the people who have gathered to get a closer look.

"CHRISTINA?" I hear Tris yell with joy. I wish that she would do that to me if she saw me, but I know that if she saw me, she'd run for the hills. I make my way over to the track booth to help with the fast growing line. As I am helping, I see Noah and Tris' kid get in the back of the line. The lines not that long, so within no time, they are at the front. "How can I help you?" I ask, being nicer. "Hey Four, you don't need to put on the nice act around me. I mean come on. Anyway, me and Alex here would like to sign up for track." Noah says. So that's the kids' name. Alex. It fits him well. "Okay. Just put your names and emails on this list and we'll get back to you." I say, mostly looking at Alex. He has these dark blue eyes that look so familiar, but before I can figure out where they're from, the boys leave to go to the next booth. I tell Amar, who was also helping at the track booth, that I'm going to go help some more parents. I head toward the crowd that has died down because it's almost one in the afternoon. I scan the room, looking for Tris. I find her and decide that it is best if I just go back to my office. I don't want to seem like a stalker. After all, I have watched her all day, and I think people are starting to notice. I walk into my office and see Eric standing there.

"What do you want Eric?" I say annoyed. "Nothing much, just wondering who you were staring at for a good amount of time." He says with an ugly smirk, stretching the piercings in his face. "None of your business." I say with even more annoyance. "Actually, it is my business because I noticed that she had a kid that she was signing up. I think he's in one of our classes. I would love to meet her. In fact, I'll go talk to her right now and inform her that you were staring at her." He says while sneaking out of the room like the weasel he is. I run after him and see that he is a few yards away from Tris. I sprint over to him, trying not to draw attention. I catch up with him just as he is at least a few feet away from her. _Good thing her back is turned or else she would recognize me. _I think to myself. I grab Eric and drag him back to my office. "What do you think you are doing?" I ask him. "Trying to figure out why you are so obsessed with that little stiff." He replies back. Once the words come out of his mouth, I punch him in the face. "Don't talk about her like that." I say. "I will find out who she is at some point Four." Eric walks out of the room. I decide to check outside for good measure. I look out there and see that Eric is heading in the direction of the exit, probably to get ice for the bruise that is most likely going to form on his oh so pretty face. I look around one more time and see Tris and Christina walking out of the gym. Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of her.

**Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I got bored and decided to write. Just so you know, I think that I will start making a schedule for updating. I'll get back to you guys about that. Just to clarify,Noah does not know that Four is Tobias. Anyways, I need some ideas. If you have any please, I'm begging you, PM me. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**-PansyCakeHere**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't an update. I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry!**

**I FINALLY figured out a schedule that I can update on. I think that I am available to update on the weekends and some late start days(Wednesday mornings).**

**Thank you for reading my story and remember if you have any ideas, I am totally willing to put them into my story! And I'm so sorry to ask this, it's just that I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like. I would just like to know your guys' opinion of my story. Tell me if it's horrible, I just need to know.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-PansyCakeHere**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I really hope you like this chapter. Thank you Divergentstar85 for helping me try to make this story better. You rock! Anyway, my review goal for this chapter is 5 reviews! I know you guys can do it. I really just want to know what you think. Okay, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris POV**

Tomorrow is the day my baby is starting high school! I'm so excited, but I feel so old. Like usual, I get up and out of bed, starting to get ready for the day. I go to my bathroom and take a shower, then hop out with just a towel around me. I walk over to my closet and try to find something presentable to wear. I decide on a black v-neck, dark gray cardigan, dark blue jeans, and my black combat boots. I put my hair up in a messy bun before leaving the room to wake up Alex.

I walk into Alex's room and see that he is sitting on top of his bed, already dressed.

"What's for breakfast?" He asks me without looking up.

"Who are you and what have you done with my lazy son?" I ask.

"What, I can't wake up early and save you a few minutes of my moaning and groaning?"

I look at him quizzically. He's definitely up to something. I walk out of the room and start towards the kitchen. I decide that Alex had actually gotten himself up today, he deserves a reward. I start to make his favorite, banana chocolate chip pancakes. I get out the ingredients and start to cook.

**Page Break**

After some failed attempts at making pancakes, I finally get the recipe right. I call Alex to get some breakfast and he comes in, with a huge grin on his face. Now I know something is going on. I decide that it's probably because it's his first day of high school tomorrow. After we eat a "delicious" breakfast, I decide that we should go get a car wash. Alex and I hop into the car and start driving to the gas station near our apartment.

Once we get to the car wash, I decide to ask Alex why he is acting like he is on some type of happy drug.

"What is happening to you? Did your friends give you some drug?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to get you in a good mood, and what best way to do it than to be in a good mood myself." He replies.

"What do I need to be in a good mood for?" I ask, very confused and a little bit scared.

"I-I want to meet my father." He stutters out.

_No._ I want to reply to him. I wish I hadn't told him that Tobias was his father. I was hoping on never seeing him again. I should have just left his father a mystery.

"W-why?" I ask.

"I think I have the right to meet my own father." He replies forcefully. He rolls down his window to let out some of the warm air. We are still waiting in line for our turn to wash our car.

"I know that you should meet him, but why would you want to meet the man who abandoned and hurt us? Why?" I ask, trying to hold back tears. I have seen this in movies. The kid wants to meet the father, then asks the mom, she says no, and the kid ends up running away. I can't let that happen. Alex is one of the only things that's important in my life. I will not let him slip away because of my foolishness.

"I want to meet him. Whether you like it or not. I will call Uriah or Christina and have them take me to meet him." He says.

"No. No you will not. I don't want you to get hurt. I won't let you." I say. I see that it is our turn to go into the car wash. I push on the gas and pull into the wash. I turn towards Alex, still arguing with him. We argue and argue; until we both feel a cold liquid hit us. I open my eyes and see that Alex forgot to shut his window before we came in, because we were arguing. I start to laugh my head off and see Alex doing the same thing. That's what I love about my life, one minute I could be arguing and the next, I could be laughing my head off. We pull out of the car wash and decide that when we get home we will clean up the car.

**Page Break (get ready Divergentstar85, your idea is coming)**

Once Alex and I get out of the now, sort of cleaned car, we decide to head inside. I look on the kitchen counter and realize that I left my phone here because we rushed out so quickly. I turn it on and see that I have 3 new messages and 1 missed call. I look through them and see that they are all from Xander, my handsome, loving boyfriend. You heard me right. I may not have fully moved on from Tobias, but that doesn't mean I am going to let him rule my life forever. I look through the texts and see that he wanted to go out tonight.

I look over at Alex who has decided to lay on the couch and turned out an Avalanche game. I, being the mother I am, decide to throw a pillow at his face to get his attention. He looks up at me expectantly.

"Is it okay if I go out with Xander tonight?" I ask my son. I know that this has been a tough day for him and think that maybe I should just stay home with him.

"Ya, but to be honest, why do you even like Xander. I certainly don't like him." He says. He is always telling me that he doesn't like Xander, but I know that he is just looking out for me. He knows how scared I am to get into relationships and I love that he is the way he is.

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad. Okay, I'll probably be out until late, so I expect you to not be throwing a party when I get back home, understand?" I question him.

"Yes, madam mom." He replies.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

And with that note, I walk out the door and to my car. I start it up and realize I don't know where Xander wants me to meet him. I shoot him and text and sit in my car waiting for a reply.

**Underlined and Italics is Xander and Italics is Tris**

_Hey, where should I meet you?_

_Just meet me at Tori's Café, that's good with you right?_

_Totally fine. I'll see you in a sec._

He doesn't reply so I go ahead and drive to Tori's. I sit down at a table and wait for Xander to show up. I see him walk in and I silently admire him. I love how his dark hair falls perfectly and how his green eyes sparkle. He walks over to me and starts talking. Soon the waiter comes up and takes our order.

**Tobias POV (bet you weren't expecting that!)**

I'm sitting in Tori's Café when I see the girl I have been missing for so many years walk in. She sits in a booth and looks at the door, waiting for someone. Soon, a boy with dark hair and green eyes comes in and sees Tris. He looks at her and smiles silently. I miss doing that to her. He walks over to her and they start talking, after the waiter has taken their orders and brought them their food, I decide that I should get closer, just to hear what they are talking about; little did I know that it was me.

"Alex just wants to meet Tobias. I know that he should, that it is the right thing to do, but I don't want him to get hurt Xander." Tris says. _Why would Alex need to meet me and why would he get hurt?_

"Look Tris. I know how stressed out you are. You just moved back, with me joining you, along with your son. But Tris, he needs to meet his father." Xander says.

I rethink what he just said in my mind. I'm a father? Why didn't Tris tell me? I decide to clear my mind and walk out of the café. Leaving all my previous thoughts behind.

**I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on it and remember; I am open to any ideas and will try to put them into my story to the best of my ability. Thanks for everything!**

**-PansycakeHere**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I have no ideas for this story. So I'm sorry if this sucks. If you guys seriously have any ideas that I could use for this story, I WILL include them. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, the lovely Veronica Roth does.**

**Alex POV **

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groan and then realize that today is my first day of high school. I quickly get up and start to get ready. I look through my closet and grab a pair of black shorts and a dark blue v-neck shirt. I go to my bathroom and brush my teeth and deal with my unruly hair.

I walk into the kitchen and hear slight snoring. I look into the living room and there is my mother, lying in an uncomfortable position on the couch. I walk over to her and shake her shoulder gently, and she just stirs a little bit. Deciding that I should get payback on her for the time she dumped the COLDEST WATER IN THE WORLD on my head. I go to the bathroom and get shaving cream and a feather. I walk back up to the living room and see that she isn't there anymore. Where'd she go?

"Ahh!" I scream. I turn around, soaking wet. I see my mom standing there with an empty bucket. I squirt the shaving cream on her head since she is shorter than me. I then decide to put the feather on top of the shaving cream and look at my beautiful masterpiece. I look at the look on my mom's face and run to the bathroom as fast as possible. I lock the door once I get in there. I hide out until I think I'm safe again.

I open the door slowly and look around the corner. I walk out of the bathroom and walk back to the kitchen, looking behind me every once in a while to make sure my mom is following behind me to scare or prank me. I open the fridge and grab an apple juice. I turn behind me and see my mom.

"We'll continue this prank war later. We need to get you to your first day of school!" My mom says excitedly.

We walk out of the apartment and start to drive to the school.

**-Page Break-**

I walk into the school after saying goodbye to my mom. I walk to my locker after a few wrong turns. I wasn't really paying attention when my mom took me on a tour of the school. I wish I did, this is going to be a hard day.

I look at my schedule and see that I have Science with Mrs. Matthews first. I start walking down to her classroom and sit down in the back. I look at my phone and see that I have about ten minutes until class starts. I shuffle through my bag and find my book that I have been reading for a while now. I open up my book, Fablehaven. I've reread this book probably at least twenty times. I start reading and realize that I just got to the part where Kendra and Seth are arriving at Grandpa Sorenson's house.** (If you understood any of that, you are the coolest person ever) **After reading my book for like seven minutes, I look up and see that the class has filled up a lot. I look beside me and see my best friend, Noah. Even though we just met, I consider him my best friend. We start talking about sports and gym, and before we know it Mrs. Matthews is walking up to the front of the class, heels clicking.

She starts talking while I, and most likely the whole class, zone out. I look around the room and look up at the front and see Mrs. Matthews looking expectantly at the class. I look up at the board and see the question: What is TB on the periodic table?

I put my hand in the air and Mrs. Matthews calls on me.

"TB on the periodic table is terbium." I say. Mrs. Matthews looks at me and nods her head. I look at the clock and see that the bell is about to ring. I start to pack my things up, along with the rest of the class.

The bell rings and I'm off to Math.

**-Page Break to Gym-**

I walk into gym after changing into my uniform. I see two older looking guys. I realize this must be Mr. Eric and Mr. Four. Mr. Eric has so many piercings; you can barely see his face. I look at Four and he seems to be giving off this tough guy façade.

I start to do the warm up which is doing 4 laps around the gym. I finish easily and then find Noah still running. I run up to him and he turns and sees me.

"You know Four right?" I ask him.

"Ya. My mom was friends with him and your mom in high school." He replies.

"My mom knows Four?" I ask.

"You didn't know that? Huh, I guess that you should just ask your mom about that."

"Ya, I think I should."I say distantly.

"EVERYBODY GATHER UP!" Mr. Eric screams across the gym.

We all run over to him and Four.

"Today we are going to play dodge ball. It's going to be boys vs. girls. Everybody get to your sides and get ready." Eric explains.

We all gather up and get ready. "No head shots boys!" Four calls.

Eric dumps the balls in the middle of the gym and everyone runs to get one. I get up there second; right after a girl with brown, wavy hair and glasses. I run back to my side and look for a target. I see a bleached blonde girl standing in the middle of the gym looking bored. I throw the ball across the room and it hits her in the shoulder. She gasps and looks to see where the ball came from. She locks eyes with me and glares. If looks could kill. We continue to play, but I feel like I'm being watched. I shake it off and continue playing.

**-Page Break-**

We finish the dodge ball game, girls beating the boys. I feel kind of sad that a bunch of girls beat me, but it's not going to affect me in the future. I look around the gym once more before I head to the changing rooms. I turn and see Four is staring at me. He quickly turns away after he notices that I turned around. I go to the changing rooms and remember that I will have to ask my mom about Four and if she knew him in high school.

**Sorry for the horrible chapter. I was watching the Super Bowl while writing this and I've been so busy lately. I really need ideas for this story so please, I'm begging you, send me some ideas. They can be Fourtris moments, they could be Tris and Alex pranks… anything! Okay, anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
